


Sweet Treats

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Pyotr attempts to bake for Spencer but unfortunately it doesn't go as planned. Luckily Kyle's there to help him out.
Relationships: Kyle/Pyotr/Spencer Simmons
Kudos: 18





	Sweet Treats

Pyotr isn't the best cook. Or baker for that matter. Why did they always make it look so easy on tv?

But even that wouldn't stop him from trying to make Spencer something sweet! Kyle baked every week so it wouldn't be too hard, right?

It was totally manageable! 

At least it should have been. 

His cookies didn't turn out quite right with the hearts turning out to look more like blobs and more than the edges came out pretty burnt.

At least there were a few that were.. Probably edible.

"Pyotr? Did you burn something again?" Kyle's voice echoed through their apartment and Pyotr nearly slid into the wall upon his arrival. 

"Kyle! Great timing! You can be my taste tester!" 

Pyotr completely ignored the way Kyle seemed not too keen on the idea. Maybe it was because he was pulling him into the kitchen before he could take his jacket off or it  _ might  _ be from the last time Pyotr made Kyle try his cooking.

Who knew you aren't supposed to dump half a bag of salt in chicken noodle soup? That's what the canned kind tasted like anyway! 

Needless to say they did not have soup that day. But these were cookies! You can't really mess up on them!

"I haven't decorated them yet but they're going to look super dazzling!"

Kyle looked at him warily before grabbing a cookie, inspecting either side of it before taking a small bite.

Then instantly spat it out.

"Pyotr—  _ how—  _ how much sugar did you use?"

"Uhhh.. All of it!" You can never have enough sugar!

"The whole bag?!" Why did he make it sound like it was such a big deal? More the merrier!

"Yep! You can never have enough sugar!" Pyotr rocked back and forth on his heels watching Kyle turn pale from who knows what. "Don't worry I have a backup bag of sugar! In case of emergencies."

Number one rule of their apartment: there must always be something sweet at home. How else was he supposed to make it through the day or exist?

Once when they ran out of sweets Spencer had told him, "you're sweet enough." Which was a very nice thing to say, but he still groaned and laid on his lap for the rest of the evening. 

Fortunately Kyle brought home a bag of donuts and he has a feeling Spencer had something to do with that.

"How about you take charge of the decorating and I handle the rest," Kyle let out a soft sigh taking in the mess they called a kitchen. "And maybe clean up before Spencer gets home."

"You're the sweetest!" Pyotr bounced over to Kyle giving him a side hug and getting flour on him in the process. Kyle didn't seem to mind judging by the hair ruffle he gave him after he let go.

"I think that's a better title for you." Kyle winked. "Come on, let's get this done with."   
  
  


So the baking part actually went more smoothly than when he attempted it. Pyotr would have recorded it if it weren't a surprise for Spencer.

Maybe he'd start a new series. He could call it, "Baking with the bf for the bf" or something catchy that his followers would like too.

Either way it was fun!

The icing part? Messier than he anticipated. But a fun mess! Kyle probably didn't agree with that, but he was having a blast!

"Pyotr how did you get frosting in your hair?" Kyle stared at the red and purple frosting with a frown. "You're starting to look like a Christmas tree."

"I could be if I wanted to," Pyotr hummed. "I mean I am already glowing!"

That earned him a dab of frosting on the cheek. 

"You certainly know how to light up a room, that's for sure."

Before Pyotr could soak up the compliment the front door alerted them that Spencer was home and instead of sliding into the next room Kyle made sure to hold him so he wouldn't accidentally slide too far.

The amount of times he stopped himself from hitting anything in the living room was astounding. Only a skill he could have and pull off.

"Did you guys behave while I was—" Spencer stopped mid sentence. "What on Mars is on you two?"

"Frosting!" Pyotr grinned. "Kyle and I made you some treats since you've been working so hard lately!"

"And I have another treat for you." Between Kyle's growing grin and Spencer's highly cautious expression he already sensed what Kyle had in mind. 

Which is why he decided to jump and hug Spencer's arm before he could run to the safety of their bedroom.

Either way it would have been a futile action!

Spencer let out a groan as soon as Kyle hugged his other arm, affectionately patting his face with mixed colors of frosting. 

"Why are you two so chaotic," Spencer breathed out a laugh. "Please tell me the kitchen is at least intact."

"Mostly."

"Pow!" While Spencer was sending an unamused look Kyle's way, Pyotr took the chance to boop him on the nose with some pink frosting. He giggled watching Spencer blink at the action.

"Now we're matching!"

"We are," Kyle laughed. "I didn't know matching frosting was a thing."

"Well I'm making it a thing now!"

"Please don't make it a thing."

"Come on!" Pyotr pulled on Spencer's arm. "We made you some incredibly cute cookies!"

Spencer relaxed at that, letting Pyotr and Kyle guide him into the kitchen arm in arm as they went to go enjoy their heart shaped rainbow frosted cookies.

Cleaning could come later, for now they had cookies to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Talked with asmallnerd about the trio's level of cooking and I love their idea of Kyle being able to bake, Spencer's great at cooking, but Pyotr? The true wild card 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
